This disclosure relates to rotary implements that have a hard protective layer. Rotary implements, such as mower blades, coulter blades and the like, typically have one or more leading edges that serve as working surfaces. For example, the working surface of a mower blade is a cutting edge. The working surface of a coulter blade may have a wavy, notched or plain/smooth geometry and may be blunt to interact with soil for planting and seeding. To protect the working surfaces from stones, wear and the like, such implements may include a protective coating.